


Fucking Artwork

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Scratching, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: Natalie joins you and Ilya in David’s bathroom during a party.





	Fucking Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blurb I wrote on tumblr that I really like! Let me know what y’all think! Concrit as always is welcome!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Natalie’s back is a fucking wreck. Your nails are scratching her to pieces, but you don’t think she cares. Not from the way she’s moaning into the hickey she’s sucking on your neck. She’s standing between your wide spread legs and your black, billowy dress is pushed up your hips and away. Her fingers are moving expertly inside your soaking cunt, thumb pushing up to rub at your clit when your eyes snap open at the sound of metal clinking.

Ilya stands, leaning on the door of David’s bathroom, his belt buckle in hand. He doesn’t move his eyes from the two of you fucking on the sink. You had lost yourself in the moment, allowing Natalie to push wave after wave of pleasure onto you. You had forgotten the man at the door who had ordered Natalie to lift your dress up and feel how wet you are. How you had forgotten is entirely blamed on the way she can move her thumb.

“Don’t you want to see how she tastes?” Ilya asks the occupied girl, pushing his jeans down slightly and his hand into his red boxer briefs to estroke himself a couple time.

“Can I _please_? Ilya, I bet she tastes so good,” she moans, ceasing her attack on your neck and moving to rest her head on the top of your still covered breasts. Her fingers never stuttering in their relentless pace.

“Yeah baby, you can. But only if you can prove you suck my cock better than (Y/N). C’mere, pretty girl,” he mewls, beckoning her over. She’s so hesitant to pull her fingers out of you that when she does, she groans pathetically and bites your breast so hard you can feel her teeth leaving a mark through the sheer fabric of your dress.

Then she’s turning and sinking to her knees in front of Ilya, fingers curling around his briefs and pulling them down with his jeans roughly. He only smirks and continues to pump his hand around his dick, the head glistening with precome. Natalie’s hands brace themselves on the turned down part of his pants when she leans in, you hear an obscene slurp that tells you she’s taking him into her mouth. Ilya lets out a sweet sounding moan, hands leaving his dick to pull her hair messily into a ponytail. He lets her go at her own pace, simply holding back her hair as he watches her bob on his cock.

You feel like an outsider looking in at this point, your only reassurance is in the fact that one of them would be in between your legs soon. Your pussy throbs, and you want to rub at yourself, get yourself off to this. Your own personal porn video come to life right before you.

“Aww, look at you, my poor baby. Left all alone. Why don’t you touch yourself for me? C’mon, yeah. Just like that,” he comments, reading your mind as your right hand goes to push into your wet folds, “Doesn’t Natalie swallowing me whole look good, baby? Cause she looks _so_ fucking good from here. Are you getting even wetter for us, (Y/N)?”

You’re nodding as your breath becomes labored, working your index and middle fingers over your clit, trying to mimic Natalie’s precise movements from earlier. You can’t handle the things he’s saying to you. You’ll come if he keeps it up.

“Look how pretty her back is. Look how pretty you made her, sweet girl. Here,” he says, moving a hand to reach behind him and pull his phone out of the back pocket of his sagging jeans. He leans over, Natalie following his movement but not stopping her messy endeavor, handing it to you while panting out, “Take a picture of her blowing me, baby. This is fucking artwork.”

Your hand is shaky as you grab his phone. You swipe the camera app open and try to steady your hand without stopping the rhythm you had going over your cunt. You were so close to coming, you couldn’t decide if you should hurry your pace to coax an orgasm or stop all together to get the perfect angle of the two people in front of you. You’re torn, biting your lip on the sink, when a loud banging ripples through the door Natalie’s blowing Ilya on.

“What THE fuck is going on in my bathroom, you sick fucks!” David bellows, laughs ringing around him. He doesn’t sound pissed, which probably means he has a camera in hand. Fuuuuuuck, busted.

Isn’t it just a god damn miracle that your thumb hit the shutter button right before David began to knock?

(And Ilya’s right, Natalie marked and on her knees does look like fucking artwork.)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
